No es como él recordaba
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Draco Malfoy vuelve a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año. Snape es el director. Eso debería alegrarle. Por fin la casa Slytherin sería reconocida. Pero por alguna razón eso no lo complace en lo más mínimo. Hogwarts no es como él recuerda. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre: Momento perdidos del séptimo año del Foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**No es como él recordaba**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**  
**

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre: Momento perdidos del séptimo año del Foro La Sala de Menesteres._

* * *

Nunca estuvo en la naturaleza de Draco Malfoy engañarse cuando de la realidad se trataba. No obstante, en el fondo de su ser, albergaba la esperanza de que fueran pocas las cosas que cambiarían en Hogwarts. O al menos ese fue su pensamiento durante todo el trayecto en tren hacía el colegio.

Lo que más le gustaba a Draco, no era observar las interminables montañas por el cristal transparente de la ventanilla y tampoco el recorrido en carruaje hasta el castillo, era el banquete de bienvenida que año tras años el colegio ofrecía. De cierta manera le complacía escuchar el típico bullicio que inundaba la estancia y observar los múltiples platillos que como cada año estaban servidos.

Ese año todo era diferente.

— ¿Por qué todos están tan callados? —le preguntó Draco a Theodore Nott. Una pregunta bastante fuera de lugar, pues ya sabía la respuesta, pero de igual manera se obligo a preguntar.

— ¿No es obvio? —la pregunta de Theodore fue retórica. —A estas alturas, todos ya están enterados que Snape es el mundo director.

Draco sabía que de alguna forma, el hecho que Snape se convirtiera en el nuevo director de Hogwarts, debía agradarle. Por fin la casa Slytherin tendría los méritos que realmente se merecía y los Gryffindor no les lloverían puntos como antes. Snape fue quien asesinó a Dumbledore cuando a él le tembló la mano y se dejó arrastrar por su cobardía. Desde cierto punto de vista, debía estar agradecido.

— ¿Quién crees que imparta la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras este año?

—Este año no se llamará así. —hizo saber él. —Será clase de Artes Oscuras.

Lo había escuchado múltiples veces en su casa. Amycus Carrow como el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora que Snape era director, pero el Señor Tenebroso consideró que era competente cambiar el nombre de la asignatura a: Artes Oscuras. Después de todo, ya no se perdería el tiempo con hechizos básicos que hasta un novato podría realizarlo, ahora se impartirían lecciones para futuros mortífagos.

La finalidad era estudiar quienes estaban a favor de la guerra y quienes no.

* * *

Las nuevas normativas que involucraban las visitas a la aldea Hogsmeade quedaron establecidas desde el primer instante. El director Snape había dejado muy claro que solo se permitiría visitar Hogsmeade a los estudiantes cuyas notas fueran altamente aceptables, además de poseer una conducta muy satisfactoria.

Draco siempre quiso ser el más inteligente de su curso, a quien todos envidiarán sus excelentes calificaciones pero tristemente jamás consiguió su propósito. Hermione Granger, el ratón de biblioteca como todos le decían, siempre demostró ser superior y si bien al principio esto molestó a Draco, después dejó de darle importancia y concentrarse en sus asuntos.

Ese podría ser el año en que Draco se luciera, diera a conocer al resto de los estudiantes su excelente potencial y hacer que su casa ganará varios puntos. Sin Granger no le veía la gracia a tener buenas calificaciones, no le servía de nada ser el mejor del curso si no podía refregarle en la cara su triunfo.

Tenía buena conducta. Siempre marchaba de acuerdo a las normativas del colegio. De acuerdo a las viejas y a las nuevas. No por nada, lo nombraron nuevamente prefecto junto a Pansy Parkinson. El lugar que solía visitar más a menudo era la biblioteca, la cual se había transformado en el refugio de varios estudiantes, iba a allí a leer y a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones donde Theodore y Blaise aparecían y acababan con su solitaria calma.

—Los profesores Carrow acaban de publicar la lista de los alumnos que tienen permitido asistir a Hogsmeade. —fue Blaise quien comenzó a hablar.

Draco desvió su atención del libro para contestar.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Por supuesto que tú estás en la lista. —respondió Theodore como si estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del mundo. — ¿No piensas ir?

—Sé que podrán sobrevivir sin mí por unas horas, por más extraño que parezca.

Blaise rió suavemente.

—Hay veces que su egocentrismo raya lo pedante.

Desde que comenzó el año, Draco no había asistido ni una sola vez a Hogsmeade. Simplemente no podía entrar a las Tres Escobas y pedirle una cerveza de mantequilla a Madame Rosmerta como si nada hubiera sucedido. En su mente seguía el instante en que colocó la maldición Imperio sobre la mujer y sabía que nunca sería capaz de volverla a mirar a los ojos.

* * *

Hogwarts había cambiado en muchos sentidos.

Los estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor eran quienes más los sufrían. Los hermanos Carrow obligaban a practicar las maldiciones imperdonables a todos por igual y para los leones, quienes siempre demostraron poseer más sentimientos y valentía que ninguna otra casa, se revelaban y formaban organizaciones secretas como el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Los Ravenclaw eran lo más indiferentes a lo que sucedía. Ellos eran los inteligentes, sabían cuando entrometer sus narices en determinado asunto y cuando mantenerlas apartadas. Sabían las palabras que debían utilizar y en que medida. Eran pocos los estudiantes que salían mal parados en esa casa, como Lunática Lovegood que no sabía mantener su boca cerrada.

La casa Hufflepuff se mantuvo neutral a la nueva situación por determinadas semanas. Algunos estudiantes se afiliaron a organizaciones secretas que buscaban combatir a las influencias mortífagas desde otra perspectiva. También había casos como el de Zacharias Smith, quienes no estaban ni a favor ni en contra pero de desatarse una batalla, sería el primero en correr con su familia.

Y después estaban los Slytherin. Todos se imaginaban que ellos serían los más beneficiados y tuvieron razón por una parte pero por otra no. Con el estallido de la guerra, muchos Slytherin comenzaron a plantearse si estaban del lado equivocado, cuestionaron sus ideales y discreparon con algunas de las medidas tomadas.

Entre esos estudiantes se encontraba Draco Malfoy.


End file.
